There are many uses for twist-ties. In a grocery store, for example, consumers commonly place produce items, bakery items, bulk food items, and the like in bags and use twist-ties to temporarily close the bags. In such uses, sanitary conditions are very important and, therefore, consideration should be given to the manner in which the twist-ties are dispensed. Further, spillage of twist-ties is a concern for safety reasons among others.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved twist-tie dispenser refill.